Pour Courir Une Course : To Run A Race
by The Little Dark One
Summary: It is the Marauders' fifth year at Hogwarts, and there is a special surprise for them as the Triwizard Tournament will be taken to Beauxbatons Academy, who will become the Hogwarts Champion? Please Read and Review.
1. Another Quiet Year

**Disclaimer:** All characters, concepts and settings are owned by J.K. Rowling. Any characters that seem to mimic real people or situations do so by accident as the storyline is all fictitious.

**Chapter I**

**Another Quiet Year**

* * *

The Great Hall fell silent. Prof. Dumbledore stood in front of his podium with arms raised, waiting for the last few plates to stop clattering, he had their attention.

"I would like to welcome all our new students, and all our old ones of course. Firstly, our Caretaker Mr. Damson has notified me that several students are suspected to have left rather irritating devices in the castle over the summer. We will be required to talk to them tomorrow, if they do not come to my office tomorrow morning before breakfast, the punishment will be at Mr. Damson's discretion."

The Marauders looked glumly at one another, Mr. Damson's punishments were notoriously evil. He would make students clean out toilets the muggle-way, polish furniture the muggle-way and even do gardening the muggle-way. This was extremely difficult and laborious, as grime and dirt would mysteriously appear on anything that had just been cleaned.

"Secondly, it should go without saying that The Forest is forbidden to all students without permission to be there, as well as the Black Lake and Hogsmeade Village. Of course third year students are permitted visiting trips and sixth and seventh years may visit freely on weekends."

"I can also welcome the newest teacher to our ranks, Professor McGonnagal. She will be taking over from Professor Maynard in Transfigurations. She is also an Animagus, so be careful what you say behind her back!"

The room was filled with applause as the woman stood proudly. Her crooked black-pointed hat was bunched with pheasent feathers, and a long green robe covered the black gown beneath. With her silvery spectacles she cast shrewd eyes over the hall.

"She looks like a bit of a battle-axe don't you think?" Sirius nudged Peter, with a grunting chortle he answered. He had not once disagreed with Sirius over the years, and now he had seemed to use the three as a protection against anyone else. James shook his head with a smiled.

"My Fourth Notice is an unfortunate one. For all Quidditch matches are postponed this year"  
An uproar came from the students, all houses banded together in shouts and calls against the announcement. But were silenced with Dumbledore's smile, the noise faded.

"It is however, my great pleasure to announce that the Triwizard Tournament is to be held this year, and the hosts will be Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

The mood changed as most students began to cheer and laugh, where as some were baffled. The students who knew began to talk amongst themselves and the ones who didn't looked urgently to Prof. Dumbledore.

"SILENCE!" he shouted. The hall was quiet again, the glinting eyes looking at him with hope. "Of course, some of you already know about it, but I will ask for your silence as I explain to the few who may not"  
"The Triwizard Tournament is a competition between Europe's Leading Schools for Magic; Hogwarts of Britain and Ireland, Beauxbatons of the Western Continent, and Durmstrang of Eastern Europe. Each school will have one champion, who will compete against the other two in challenges that will test mind, body and magical aptitude. But I warn you that none of these tasks will be easy or perfectly safe." A twinkle in his eye set the students minds at rest.

"Because of the nature of the tasks ahead, I have decided that it would be best only to take students of fifteen years of age or older. Students younger than this would be too inexperienced and too vulnerable to compete in the tasks. So I will be putting a list in each Common Room for students to sign-up for a chance to go to Beauxbatons and possibly be elected as the Hogwarts Champion."

James Potter sidled a look at Sirius, they held a gaze that meant the same thing; they wanted to be the champion, to hold the Triwizard Cup in their hands and be showered with Hogwarts praise. With a grin to each other, they returned to the speech.

"I urge everyone to carefully think before putting your name down on the lists, because they are contracts for your permission to be entered for a chance to be the champion, and once you have been selected there will be no going back. But for now, I think we should all get a good night's sleep. After all, we have a full day of classes ahead tomorrow."

His grin beamed to the excited students, most of them left immediately but some lingered in the Hall.  
Lily Evans was spooning vanilla ice-cream with Amanda and Georgina. The three laughing about everything that happened over the summer. "All I'm saying is that I wouldn't want to be mauled by a dragon or a cockatrice," Lily smirked, "Those competitions aren't easy or safe, do you know how many people have died?"

"Oh come off it Lil, they just say that to spice it up a bit. There'll be nurses and teachers there so no-one gets badly hurt. I bet you would be great at it." Amanda said.

Their Ravenclaw friend Georgina smiled at them both, "Look, I say we all sign-up anyway. We may not even get chosen, and if we do it's a free trip to France!"

"And loads of cute boys!" Amanda added, "Don't you want to know what a real French kiss is like Lil?"

"Please! All I want is to have another quiet year. With Potter and his cronies gone, we can do that without them trying to impress us. I mean, this is our OWLs year, can you imagine how hard it would be to do the proper studying and lessons in another school?"

"Yeah, but us three are way ahead of everyone else right? I mean we started our Fifth Year studies last year and we can all do most of the spells that are on the requirement list." said Georgia

"George, it's not just that. I mean, I don't want Potter fawning after me again. I know he'll be egotistical enough to sign-up and he'll probably get it too, I want to stay here."

"Come off it Lil, you've just got the hots for him, that's all this hatred is; love in disguise." Amanda harped. Lily went scarlet. The deadly silence in the air made it thick and heavy, Georgia rose to part the girls.

"Okay ladies, I am going upstairs to sign-up now." She saw the two girls' glares turn into smiles, "See you in the morning." she harped as she gathered her books and skipped down the hall. Turning at the doors she shouted back, "But if we are going to sign-up, we should get started on some extra studying straight away, we don't want to get dragged behind do we"  
"Huh, Ravenclaws!" Amanda smirked quietly. Lily picked up her bag and smiled. They began for Gryffindor chatting again.


	2. Boys and Girls

**Chapter II**

**Boys and Girls**

* * *

The common room was full the next day, the older children grouped around the notice board, and the younger ones twittering about them. The only ones who weren't standing were the two girls, sat in the high-backed chairs.

"For God's sake, why are they making such a big deal out of it?" Lily was annoyed by things like this, people who followed trends were another of her pet hates.

"They're just excited about the Tournament, the first day of sign-ups. It marks the start of it, sort of"

"And I bet when Potter and his crew lumber out of bed before breakfast they'll go immediately to sign-up, fools"  
"Well, they have to go to Dumbledore's too, remember"

"I expected that a stupid prank like that was their fault. Flooding the school for crying out loud! Why would anyone do such an idiotic thing, and poor Mr. Damson had to clear it up all by himself. I hope they get a load of Muggle chores for it"

"Calm down Lil, ooh; here they come now." Amanda smirked at Lily "Come on, I don't want to be here when they do one of their performances." Lily grabbed her bag and left with a reluctant Amanda.

James and Sirius walked across the room to a parting of younger students, they all whispered quietly as the two Gryffindor heroes went to sign their names.

"I bet you get to be champion James!" a small second year boy cried "I think Sirius will be our champion, don't you agree girls?" The gathering of fourth year girls flashed their eyelashes and winked at Sirius, with a cool smile back he nodded to them.

James scanned the various names on the parchment, Lily wasn't there, but her friend Amanda had signed-up. He wondered whether she would change her mind. As the two boys signed their names, Remus walked quietly down the stairs with a massive Ancient Runes book under his arm. After a quick revision of the book, he looked up to James and Sirius' cocky faces.

"Trying to impress the Ravenclaw girl are we?" Sirius mocked "I'm just studying for the lesson actually, Nordic Runes are our first assessment task and"  
"Cut it out Remus," James smiled, "We know that you like Georgina, why not just ask her out? The worst she can say is no; besides, I've seen her looking over at you plenty of times."

Remus blushed, the crush had started last year when she had been awarded a Blue Shield. The award that was given to students who performed at levels well above the average, then he noticed her dark skin and bright eyes. He had sat next to her in Ancient Runes after that, but had never quite managed to stammer enough nerve to talk to her properly. Well, not in front of these two anyway.

"We should be going to Dumbledore before breakfast is up, you know what he said," Remus added hastily.  
"I almost forgot that!" James cried "Where's Wormtail?" said Sirius. "I thought he was down here, he wasn't upstairs"  
"He hasn't gone down already has he?" James laughed, "He's such a slimy little worm."

Remus sighed and shook his head at this, he'd told Peter many times that James and Sirius made fun of him all the time. He had even suggested what other people he could befriend instead, Remus had never got along with him but tolerated him for the sake of the others. But Peter Pettigrew was always after some sort of status or protection it seemed. He liked to be seen with who was powerful or popular, Remus never could understand why the Sorting Hat had put him in Gryffindor, Peter was the farthest from courageous he could think of.

"Ah, gentlemen." Dumbledore's soft voice echoed down the corridor. "I see you have actually made it out of bed this morning," he smiled. "Peter came earlier so I let him go. Come to my office please." He turned on his heels and walked the short distance to the large Eagle statue.

Whispering a word to it, the eagle flexed and began to spin upwards, with Prof. Dumbledore on the top step, the boys were left to follow.  
"Aw, what did Wormy say now," James moaned "Look, Dumbledore likes us, and he never gives us anything harsher than a detention. He'll just deduct some House Points or something, but who cares if we're going to France anyway?" said Sirius with a grin

They made their way up the stairs and knocked on the large wooden door at the top. With a drawn-out creaking, the door swung open. The room was filled with many curious objects and portraits, the boys had seen it many times before and had acquainted themselves with several of the paintings. But this time seemed different. Dumbledore was sitting rather rigidly and there were no sweets on his table, very odd for Dumbledore. The boys suddenly realised that this was a lot more serious.

"Please sit down gentlemen," he beckoned to the three armchairs in front of his desk, "The Ministry have asked me to have a talk with you and the teaching staff have also agreed. The fact of the matter is that these practical jokes have to end. Although amusing they can be, it took Mr. Damson several weeks to fully clean-up the effects of the things that you so kindly left about the school. The first two floors were flooded and the Charms Classroom had to be completely refurbished."

Sirius stifled a laugh, but the others could see Dumbledore wasn't in his most amiable of moods.

"So I regret to inform you that you four will not attend the Triwizard Tournament this year."

"WHAT?" James cried as he stood up. "But that's not fair, we may be your best chances at winning."

"Mr. Potter, the tournament isn't about winning. The tournament is about uniting the three schools and nations. And as for the matter at hand, it has been decided."

"Professor, is there anyway we could possibly make it up or change your mind?" Remus looked at Dumbledore now, he could see that he would not sway him.  
"No Mr. Lupin, I'm afraid the Ministry themselves have requested that only students with good behavioural records may attend, and as I'm sure your aware; you three are not in that list."

"Please Professor, we'll do anything." James begged

"Well, there will be several members of staff in the committee to decide exactly which students will be going, but I suggest you start behaving in and out of class and apologize to Mr. Damson for a start. He may want you to do some chores, but I'm afraid there is no guarantee now."

The three left with heads hanging, none of them said anything but Sirius was fuming. He had not said a word and now he was silently plotting ways to get back at people. They didn't want to say anything, they knew that Damson wouldn't let them off now he had the chance.

"Why don't we at least try," James smiled, "We can offer our help to old Damson and do whatever he says, that way they'll know we are making an effort."

"He said the Ministry had asked for only students with good records could go James, that means not us in big red letters," replied Remus. "Just forget about it, and I am certainly not getting involved in anymore pranks or plans this year, even if you two are. This is our Fifth Year and our O.W.L.'s will be at the end of this one, we need to start studying properly."

"Fine then, desert us Remus, go and read the library and do lessons like a good boy. They've just taken our one chance to become the Hogwarts Champion. It comes only every five years, only ever once in the entire school-life. They've just taken that away because we like to have a laugh," Sirius spat

"No." said Remus, "They've taken it off us because you don't like authority, did you really expect they'd take you when you've done nothing for the last four years? For heaven's sake, you almost landed Jessica Malhorn in St. Mungo's last year!"

"Get Lost Wolfy!" Sirius barked. Remus glared and reddened with shame. He turned and walked the other way, heading off the corridor towards Ancient Runes, whilst the two others went silently on and out for their Care of Magical Creatures practical lesson.

Throughout the rest of the day, Remus went and sat alone and ate alone. Whilst Wormtail had started to try and fill his place, following Sirius and James about like a dog and trying to suggest ways to get back into the running for the Tournament, just like Remus would have done if he was speaking to them.

"Mobilus!" Amanda called, her wand pointing fiercely at the pencil on the desk. Her eyes were fiery and determined, her efforts useless. "I can't do it!" she sighed, "We're not actually 'sposed to do these until after Christmas, you know that?"

"If we can do these before we go then we are up to our schedule." Georgia smiled, "I mean, we can do actual studying when we are there, it's the magic that will be more difficult to grasp. Why not try a target word too."

"What is pencil in Latin?" Lily opened her Latin Dictionary and thumbed through. That had been a useful companion since First Year, most other students relied on teachers to give them the answers. "Um…Graphis?"

"Ok," Amanda concentrated again, "Mobilus Graphis!" Nothing again, the pencil simply shivered a bit. Amanda sighed and banged her head on the desk. "I'll never get it!"

"The Locomotion Charm doesn't work like that, you need to incorporate the target in the spell." Georgia said matter-of-factly. "Like, Mobiligraphis!"

The pencil immediately shot across the room under Georgia's commands and hit the wall with a shattering of wood. Some Third Year Hufflepuffs bent around the bookshelf wall to see who was attacking the wall.

"Oops!" she said

"You just need more control, I never use target words. Don't think about it too much, just imagine that you want the pencil to move to the other side of the desk, like so; Mobilus." Lily's pencil lifted steadily and gently hovered over to the other side of the desk, then back again. Georgia smiled.

"You just have a knack for Charms," Amanda moaned. "Why can't I just do Potions, I'm good at that."

"Well anyway," Lily said, "I've been thinking about it."

"About what?" asked Georgia

"France. The Triwizard Tournament." The two girls beamed, "We are ahead of everyone else at the moment, and it would be nice to see Beauxbatons. I here they have orchids and nymphs and the best menagerie of animals in Europe."

"You just want to see Potter don't you?"

"I want to see him fail." Lily added maliciously with a smile

"It would bring him down a peg or three," Amanda chirped, "and if you win, you could rub it in him and his cronies' smug faces."

"You two are so mean," said Georgia, "Remus isn't like the others, he's kind and considerate and-"

"So he asked you out then?" Amanda laughed

"Yes," Georgia grinned, "He's helping me with Ancient Runes tonight."

"But you're an expert on History and all that stuff," said Lily

"He doesn't know that." she smirked.

For the next week, Remus had sat over at the Ravenclaw Table for meals every day, the boys had begun to worry.

"Stupid Ravenclaw wannabe," Sirius sneered

"Yeah, he's always been a bookworm that one," Peter added, "I've never liked him."

"Hey," James said, "He's our friend and you still haven't apologized yet Sirius. He's been doing chores for Damson and that new Transfigurations Teacher too, he's been trying to get us into the Tournament. Just how much have you done?"

"James, he is only out for himself. Him and his wife can go to France for all I care."

"I've been cleaning all the Boy's Toilets for Damson too, and he has helped me with my homework. He's just waiting for an apology for that comment. Which was way over the line Sirius, you know he's sensitive about it."

"He'll have a long wait then," Peter sniggered, "Sirius and me don't need him anyway."

"And why exactly are you so fond of him James? Just after a date with Lily, think Georgia will get you in do you?"

"You know what Sirius? You really are a selfish little cretin!" James stood and went over to Ravenclaw. With quick word in Remus' ear the two went off together.

"Well, we don't need them do we?" Peter nudged his elbow into Sirius' side with a snigger. Now Sirius was truly alone.


	3. The Announcment

**  
Chapter III**

**The Announcement**

* * *

The next two weeks had become a time for hard work. The girls had lived in the Library, practicing magic and studying the more complex theories, whilst the boys had become split. Remus and James, whilst working as Mr. Damson's helper picked up a few secrets that they didn't already know. The passwords, portraits and passageways were written neatly on an enchanted piece of parchment. Making a copy the boys thought it may come in handy.

But as the days passed, Sirius became more solitary. Peter was becoming tiring without James to join in and Remus to object to the jokes. So sitting alone with Peter, he slowly made the carrots and peas dance around his plate. Peter chattering in his ear, the conversation at the Ravenclaw table between James and Remus was all he could hear.

"Quiet Please!" the lucid voice echoed, and the hall became silent. This time, everyone was already expecting it, fidgeting in their seats to find out who would be going, only Padfoot and Wormtail were uninterested.

"Now," he smiled, "I know you are all eager to find out who will be going to the Triwizard Tournament as Hogwarts School's Team. It is for this reason that I will first tell you all about the arrangements of the trip." His sparkling smile cast the hall into a unified release of breath.

"Myself, and Prof. McGonnagal will be accompanying the selected students, and we will be travelling in one weeks time. All your lessons will be continued over in Beauxbatons with the aid of their excellent teachers and of course, Prof. McGonnagal and Myself."

"I am allowing all of the selected students access to Hogsmeade Village over the next week, to buy anything they require for their trip. If any of you need to travel home or get anything from there, either ask your parents to send it, or see me personally. I think you will all do us proud as a school, and I hope you will all enjoy the time away from this old Castle."

"So without anything else to delay the announcement I will tell you what you all are waiting for"  
A roll of parchment unravelled out of mid air, into the hands of Dumbledore. The candles dimmed, "Please come to the front;

Georgia Sewell of Ravenclaw, Western Abbot of Slytherin,  
Agora Oppingham of Slytherin,  
Malcolm Hunt of Ravenclaw, Lily Evans of Gryffindor, Remus Lupin of Gryffindor, James Potter of Gryffindor, Diggory Wells of Hufflepuff,  
Gregory Tyre of Slytherin,  
Iona Denton of Hufflepuff,  
Kiara Hubble of Hufflepuff, Severus Snape of Slytherin, Isabelle Harris of Ravenclaw, Anna Jacob of Hufflepuff and Amanda Knowall of Gryffindor."

James and Remus stood aghast at what they had just heard. Dumbledore had told them there was no chance of going, maybe their dedication to studies and work had proved them worthy. After all, Sirius wasn't called.

So with a short delay, they rose with the others and made their way up the aisle, to greet Prof. Dumbledore's smiling face. The line they formed was greeted with applause and cheers, and Dumbledore began to make his way down the line, shaking hands.

As he neared them, James whispered quickly in his ear, "But Professor, you said-"

"Boys, I will let you in on a little secret. The fact is, there was no call from the Ministry." he beamed at his little trick, the boys shook their heads and laughed. "I just wanted to know whether you two would show us that you really did want the chance to go, and Professor McGonnagal agrees that you have both been exceptionally good students."

He moved on hastily to shake other hands as James and Remus looked about the room. Of all the people there, Sirius was clapping the loudest. "You think he is jealous?" James whispered.

"I hope not, I just want to get out of this place and leave him to himself."

"And Wormy," James laughed.

"Without further ado, Bon Apetit! As they say in France," Prof. Dumbledore's hands summoned the usual foods and drinks. The Hogwarts Team marched back to their seats, but the boys decided to move, going over to the standing Sirius, they smiled.

"Well done," Sirius' face was beaming with pride, "Both of you."

"Thanks," James said as he sat to indulge in a plate of creamy mashed potato.

"I'm sorry Remus, I didn't mean it and I was a-"

"Stubborn fool to leave it this long?" Remus' face relaxed into a smile, and the four sat down together for a celebratory meal, not for the Triwizard, but for the Marauders.

"I can't wait, George!" shrieked Isabelle, "To think we got picked out of all of the three top years."

"But you know what this means?"

"What?"

"Now we have to study for our O.W.L.'s away from home, that is going to be a challenge,"

"Do you have to think of school all the time?" Isabelle slouched in her seat, "I mean, we've studied all the past four years and where has it got us?"

"To the top grades throughout our Year?" Georgina smirked, "And besides the past, this year is-"

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels, I know! But I'm up to speed on the topics and stuff and we'll still have lessons over there, can't we just enjoy our time there. It's going to be amazing, and I can't wait to see if James will ask me out,"

"Isabelle, you know he has eyes for Lily,"

"Until she realises that she has a good thing there, he's free and single."

"You are terrible," Georgina finished her last slice of beef drizzled in gravy when the remnants of the main course disappeared and the desserts arrived. A mountain of profiteroles landed in front of Isabelle, and she immediately tucked in, with lashings of thick cream on top.

"Well, I'm off to"  
"Go and study?" mocked Isabelle between mouthfuls.

"Actually, I'm meeting Remus before we go to bed, and don't even think about making a saucy remark you!" the two girls laughed, as Georgina left the table to go and fetch Remus.

The boys spent more time together than ever over the course of their last week, they went to steal supplies from the Potions cupboard, to stock up on anything the champions might need, and they even offered the new Transfiguration Prof. some extra help, as a thank you.

"That's quite alright boys, but I was the only one really who had a totally fresh idea of you. From what I'd seen in my time here, you have excelled and tried your hardest at Transfigurations and many other subjects I here, no matter what your past I think you deserved it just for trying."

"Mind you though," she said in her heady Scottish accent, "I will have no misbehaviour in Beauxbatons. I don't mind telling you that next year, I will be taking over as Head of Gryffindor House, so I expect nothing but the best from you!"

"Thank you Prof. and we won't let you down." Remus finished up tidying the desks as James reverted all the needles on the desks back into matches. He remembered the first practical Transfiguration lesson he had, the old Matchstick to Needle spell.

"Mutatio Similis," he spoke softly to the needles, ad they shifted from steel to wood, from needle-eye to match-head. Prof. McGonnagal walked up behind him.

"You're a good Transfiguration student Mr. Potter." she said, "Have you ever thought about teaching as a career?"

"Um…" he honestly hadn't thought about any career. Apart from Quidditch he hadn't thought about much else. "I hadn't, no."

"Well I'm sure you would make a fine Transfiguration Professor, do you know about Animaguses?" James smirked, it quickly changed to an intrigued eye when he saw McGonnagal's face.

"Isn't that when a wizard or witch can turn into an animal?"

"Why yes." Her eyes had become lit now, "I am an Animagus myself, but it is quite difficult magic you know, not many would be able to master it even if they wanted to. I imagine you would though, when you can use transfiguration as well as you can."

"You are an Animagus Professor?" he said aghast. Since the previous year, when the boys had worked day and night to get the hang of the magic, they had never met another wizard or witch who could do it. "What is your animal, if you don't mind me asking Professor?"

"Not at all," she relaxed her shoulders and moved towards the next desk, and as she did, her body shrunk upwards, and her hat split into two pointed ears. The Professor landed neatly on the desk and turned as a cat to James.

Remus' attention was now caught, although not an Animagus himself, he was a werewolf and was fascinated by anything similar. He smiled and clapped, turning the others attentions to him.

McGonnagal shifted back with another leap, and walked towards Remus. "Are you a registered Animagus then Professor?" he asked.

"Why of course I am boys, who wouldn't register? I mean, to risk the Ministry of Magic tracking them down. It is a far better thing to be honest about these things boys, I'm sure if you ever attempt to become one yourselves you would go about it the proper way."

The boys knew that it was illegal not only to attempt the Animagus magic without declaring so first, but also to do so before coming of age; that is seventeen. The three were particularly pleased with themselves that they had not only done it three years before most people would even consider it, but without any proper tuition.

Of course, Remus was there to tell them all about his experience of transforming and the emotions and feelings he had.

"Yes Professor." James and Remus looked slyly at one another, "Is it okay if we go now?"

"Certainly, but remember now you only have two days before we leave. Do you have everything?"

"We'll be going into Hogsmeade tomorrow afternoon. Potions has been cancelled."

"I see, then I will see you in two days boys."

Hogsmeade was quiet that afternoon. Most students weren't allowed out without a chaperone, but the Hogwarts Team was. With the serious business of buying extra clothes and supplies of Butterbeer that they apparently didn't have in France, they set about the cold, autumnal day.

"How do you think we're gonna get there?" said James

"Maybe the train, I don't know where the Hogwarts track goes past London from here, so maybe it just carries on over the Channel." Remus finished putting the last of the chocolate frogs in his bag and thanked the shop-keeper.

"And have you heard about Durmstrang?"

"What about them?" Remus asked

"I hear that it's up north where there's snow all year round. But they don't even teach Defence Against the Dark Arts!"

"What do they teach?"

"They actually learn The Dark Arts themselves. They get lessons on curses and hexes, and they get taught Elemental Magic too, controlling fire and wind."

"Well, let's just hope the old Hogwarts magic can beat the Europeans." Remus smiled, "I'm meeting Georgia in the Tea Room in five minutes, did you want to join us or are you going back?"

"Playing third wheel isn't my thing thanks,"

"Well, Isabelle, Amanda and Lily will be there too." Remus could see James' sarcastic look twist into a beaming smile. Behind all the acting cool, he was truly besotted with her. Sirius and James had always been in some kind of game to act cool, but Remus knew James wasn't really like that.

"That would be great then."

"But James, can I give you some advice?" James waited eagerly, any advice that someone with a girlfriend had was worth knowing, "Be yourself, and not that show-off that comes out when Sirius is around. Lily hates that kind of thing, and don't be cocky either. Just be…you."

James was taken aback, Remus never said anything personal like that usually. Maybe Sirius had been a bad influence, on all of them. "Sure."

"I hope Remus doesn't bring Potter," Lily had been moaning about him all day, what he would do in France to ruin the School's reputation, how he would annoy her all year. The others were getting pretty tired of it.

"Yes, I think he is invited. But I tell you what Lil, he only acts like that 'cos of Sirius Black. What an arrogant pure-blood, he swans around as if he were better than us, an everyone thinks he's cool. Pah!" said Amanda, unusually in depth.

"Well I think Potter's fabulous." Isabelle spooned a dollop of whipped cream into her mouth.

"You are welcome to him." Lily looked away from them now, eyeing the window. "Oh! Here he comes now."


	4. Tension and Cakes

**  
Chapter IV**

**Tension and Cakes**

* * *

Remus sat next to Georgina, whilst James was left to squeeze between the slightly odd Isabelle and Lily. Whilst Isabelle fawned over him with tea and cakes, Lily sat with her head turned to Amanda. James was making no head-way in his "being-himself" crusade to impress Lily. 

"So do any of you know how we are getting there?" James asked

"Well I heard Professor Wilmore talking to Professor McGonnagal," Isabelle was now uncomfortably close to James' knees, "And we are going by train, I'm not sure whether we will stop at London and cross the Channel another way."

"I said the tracks might go over the sea," Remus added, "They definitely carry on passed London, but it's the last stop."

"Couldn't that just be the depot or something?" said Amanda

"I suppose," he said, "But the last one was about ten years ago I think, so no-one knows how the Hogwarts Students got to Durmstrang."

"Beauxbatons is supposed to be like a palace," Lily directed that at everyone but James. "There's massive gardens and they have nymphs and faeries all around the grounds."

"So does Hogwarts, well, we have faeries." Remus was keen on magical animals. He had spent a lot of his time with the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, collecting and dispatching the various things about the castle grounds.

"No, we have a load of nasty things like Doxys and Bowtruckles." Lily sniped, "I remember last year when one of your stupid jokes ended up with Jessica Malhorn trapped in a tree wasn't it? I heard the Bowtruckles and Doxys that were living there were quite nasty with her."

"Actually, she brought that on herself. We were just taking notes on the Bowtruckles, when she tried to prove that they weren't as dangerous as everyone made out. We warned her that it wasn't the season to be stirring them up, but she had to go and climb the tree like a fool. Idiot Slytherins think they rule the world."

"My brother's a Slytherin thank you!" Amanda chimed, "And they aren't all as nasty as everyone makes out. I mean, people pretend that all Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs are nice, but that ratty little boy who your friends with proves that wrong."

"I suppose your right, I just think that putting a load of Purebloods in one house was a mistake. I mean, a lot of them do have issues."

"It's not all Purebloods." Lily glared at James now, "Amanda is Half-Blood and so is her brother. Slytherin used to be all Purebloods until a lot of people began to marry muggles. They still wouldn't let Muggle-Born in though."

"It's the Sorting Hat that chooses, not the school; and that is only doing what Salazar Slytherin charmed it to, the purest bloods and the most ambitious." Lily now turned to Remus, he had had enough of her constant bickering with him and James.  
Lily turned away, met by Remus' eyes she knew she wouldn't win the argument; but she knew she was right. The problem was that the others didn't agree, why couldn't they see that the boys were just arrogant.

"Anyway," Isabelle swooned towards James again, "I'm going back to the castle now, is anyone coming?" the last line was added to a squeeze of James' thigh. In terror he looked desperately at Remus.

"Um…no," Remus was having to think fast. "Me and James have got some extra things to pick up." James nodded gratefully. "We'll see you all at Dinner though." So they left them there, with Lily fuming and Isabelle annoyed. It seemed that this trip might not be as fun as it first seemed.


	5. The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter V**

**The Hogwarts Express**

* * *

The day had finally arrived, and Remus and James were packing their suitcases with Sirius watching. He had said little last night, probably mulling over the idea of Peter for a year alone. "Mobilitruncus," Remus flicked a wand at the neatly packed suitcase. It lifted a foot from the floor and moved about the furniture as his wand dictated. It stopped promptly near the doorway of the Dormitory.

"I'm going to miss you," Sirius said

"Of course you are," James smiled, "You're alone with Wormtail for the best part of a year."

Sirius opened his arms to hug Remus, something that the Lord of Gryffindor would never do in front of anyone else; show his emotions. A sort of atmosphere building that moment, when the three realised what was happening. That for the first time since they began at Hogwarts, they would be separated for many months, the Marauders were split.

"We'll write to you every week," James said as Sirius released him from his embrace, "Send photos if we can."

"Thanks," Sirius smiled widely and put his hands in his pockets. The atmosphere had changed again. Now it was the awkward waiting silence, patient for the inevitable. "We best get down there, Dumbledore will only blame me."

"Mobilitruncus," Remus said again, with James copying. His suitcase stayed firmly on the ground as Remus' glided down the stairs. With a shaking head, James picked his up and carried it.

The trunks of belongings were stacked at the back of the Great Hall, and there was activity everywhere. Students saying goodbye and good luck, friends and enemies parting ways, and the teachers looking excited at being rid of the fifteen that were going.

Peter was sat in an empty area of the table. With his head in a book he didn't seem to notice the commotion around him. Sirius sighed again. With a final laugh together, they all took their seats as Prof. Dumbledore took to his podium.

"Good morning everyone. I realise that this may be an emotional time for many of you, and so I will keep the speech short. We will be a hearty Hogwarts Breakfast before we embark, and afterwards we will be heading straight away to Hogsmeade Train Station."

"Please do not forget anything, such as pets or belongings, as we will be unable to return to the school once we have boarded the train. But for now, let us have breakfast."

The plates and bowls filled with many various foods, all traditional British meals. They expected that they wouldn't have food like this for quite a while, and gave it their all in eating. Isabelle Harris even shrunk down a load of black pudding, and placed it in her robes.

"That is disgusting!" Isabelle smiled at Georgina's shocked face. "You know they'll lose their flavour the longer you leave them like that?"

"Well, I want to bring Beauxbatons something totally English. So they'll be impressed."

"And you think a greasy, flavourless chunk of dried pig's blood is the way to do it?" Georgina laughed.

"Quiet you!" she said.

As the group of fifteen stood together in the Entrance Hall, the school students crowded around in a circle. The doors opened and the golden morning-light flooded the hall. The suitcases rose steadily and began to trail out the door and down the steps, Prof. Dumbledore smiled, and walked slowly after them.

Prof. McGonnagal seemed agitated, she had her tartan hat on, the one with the ear-flaps. She was usually quite formidable, a tall woman who seemed to cast shadows over you however tall you were; but the hat changed her. She became something softer and more pleasant.

"Stop dawdling Mr. Potter!" she screamed back at him. "We have not the time to waist!"

James laughed, and ran down the last few steps and through the massive School Gates.

They were greeted by the Hogwarts Express. But this wasn't the ordinary one. The train shadowed the crowd with a wall of red paint and shining gold curls and wings all over it. Only two carriages long, it made up for the lack of length in height, and all along the windows were painted or stained glass creatures and people, moving and talking just like in the castle. James looked along the line of awe-struck students and smiled. Even Prof. McGonnagal seemed impressed.

"Well, you didn't expect us to take the usual train did you?" Prof. Dumbledore smiled at them. "We want to impress our foreign neighbours don't we?" And he climbed up the set of steps that led to the massive, and ornate door.

The students boarded the double carriage train, as the door shut behind them they saw even more glamour inside. Like many wizard containers, the inside of the train was double, possibly triple the size of the outside. James wondered why the normal train was never so fabulous.

The corridor was lined with stained or painted windows with mermaids, hippogriffs and dragons, all moving about in the panes. The wooden corridor led down a wide passage, where James could see dour large doors, each painted with the animal of a house. Candelabras decked the corridor, as he filed down with the other students.

The Gryffindor compartment alone was big enough for ten, with a lion majestically prowling the window partition. James entered to find Remus and Amanda putting their suitcases away in the many cupboards. Lily was stretched out on her own sofa.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Amanda grinned, "I mean, why can't we have it like this all the time?"

"I know what you mean, are the other compartments as big as this?" he asked

"We were just about to see now. Do you fancy coming down to the Ravenclaw one?"

"Um, I need to find the toilet first." James blushed.

"Fair enough, well me and Remus are off for now. You know where we'll be if you need us."

James opened the door to be stunned by the facilities. A golden headed shower, alongside a bath-tub. Many various bottles line the shelves of the walls, with lotions and potions to sooth all manner of things. He stared in amazement at the fountain sink on the far wall, a mermaid and merman sitting there, pouring a stream of water around the white porcelain bowl. He went and locked the door.

"This sort of magic probably takes up a lot of power. That's why we don't have it all the time. This is truly amazing though, I wonder if we'll be sleeping in the school or here, I wouldn't mind staying in here…well, not actually in here."

"Who am I talking too?" he laughed.

"Who were you talking to?" Lily was staring at him when he opened the door again. He reddened, about to spout off some comment when he remembered Remus' advice.

"Myself, sorry. I realised how silly it was after I had finished the conversation."

Lily smiled, quickly covering it, "I do that sometimes too. Have whole conversations and then just think, why?"

"Then we're both as silly as each other," he laughed. She didn't find it so funny, who did he think he was telling her she was silly?

"I suppose we are." she smiled. The compartment door opened to Prof. McGonnagal's face. Lily turned quickly, the smile faded.

"Just checking to see whether you were alright?"

"Fine thank you Professor," the two said together.

"Right then. Well myself and Prof. Dumbledore will be in the next carriage along if you need us. I trust you are finding the train satisfactory?"

"Professor, did you transfigure it?" James smiled

"Well," she blushed at his smile, "All the teaching staff supplied a little magic towards it, so I expect no mess or damage when we arrive in France. Or when we return home either."

The two were left alone again, now Lily had reverted back to silence, and James pulled up a desk from the wall and began practicing his Locomotion Charms. Moving a pencil across the desk.


	6. Expect the Unexpected

**  
Chapter VI**

**Expect the Unexpected  
**

* * *

The jolting train passed rapidly through all the little villages it usually did, through the wind and rain the train sped over England. The muggles standing on platforms, briefcases and coats, unblinking as the Hogwarts Express whizzed past them.

The trip from London usually took a long time. This was no different. Except that this time there were much fewer students, and the train was laden with many things to do and see; as well as the added spell practice everyone was getting in.

"Have you seen the suits of armour?" James ran into the Ravenclaw compartment. He had been exploring the train and found many dark and dingy corridors that seemed to go on for ages.

Remus and Georgina were studying History together, hands locked. Amanda however was chatting to the other Ravenclaw boy, a sixth year called Malcolm Hunt. She was twirling her curled brunette locks between her fingers and leaning in at every opportunity. James shook his head as everyone ignored him.

"What did you say?" Isabelle sat up and walked to the door, James leaned back out. "Sorry, I was practicing a Transfiguration, I here that's your subject. You want to help me?"

Before he could answer, Isabelle had grabbed his tie and dragged him across the room. Still, no one had looked up at him. He was stuck until Remus took his eyes out of the book and away from his girlfriend.

"It's a sixth year spell, but Malcolm didn't know how to do it either. But since you're a whiz at Transfiguration, I suppose you would be able to." Her smile was sickly sweet, James grinned awkwardly. "I'm trying to turn an inanimate object into an animal." she said simply.

"What object and what animal?"

"This rock," she picked up a smooth pebble from the desk. "And a cat."

"That's not big enough to be a cat." James said bluntly

"Well what would you suggest?"

"Try something that is a similar shape and size, like a shrew?" she smiled her sickly smile again, "Um, let me have a go. I haven't actually done anything like this yet but I'll have a go."

"The incantation is 'Lapis Transformare',"

"Okay then," James focused his mind on the pebble. The more complicated Transfigurations were changing non-complex objects into complex ones. You had to give them life at the same time as a different shape, the only thing more complex than making something an animal was making something a human.

"Lapis Transformare!" the blue spark curled in a spiral around the rock, as James focused hard on keeping the spell going. He could see the rock shrink to the right shape, then gain fur and skin. The spell continued as the little body filled with organs and body parts, and eventually it twitched. He had done it.

"Amazing!" Malcolm stared at the little shrew. "The best I can do is turn a cow into a horse, and then it always has udders or horns."

Isabelle picked up the shrew. It's eyes darted this way and that as the pebble came to terms with being able to move and think. It suddenly felt the urge to feel scared. "Ah!" she shrieked and dropped the shrew to the desk. "It's cold, it's dead!"

"Well, it is a difficult one James." Malcolm patted him on the back, James picked it up again.

"It's heavy as rock. Must have started to change back, insides first. Ah well, it sort of worked." he smiled.

"Oh my lord, do neither of you have any compassion? It's dead! It's dead!" a tear started to form in Isabelle's eye.

Malcolm stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders, Amanda wanted to slap her, but Malcolm obviously didn't agree. "It's okay Isabelle, it's a rock. It always was a rock, and now it just a rock with fur. The only life it ever had was ten seconds long and probably consisted of it wondering why it wasn't a rock anymore."

She seemed to calm down at this. Whether it was a revelation of sense or just because Malcolm had his hands on her, she smiled and carried on chattering away. James now had the attention of Remus, who smiled and called him over.

They sat on the large blue sofa as Georgina went to take Isabelle's attention away from James, "So did you want to talk or anything or did you just come to see your fan club?" Remus' grin stretched across his face.

"I just came to see why everyone was in here," James moaned, "I wish I hadn't!"

The two sat joking and talking for awhile, about Isabelle, Georgina, but more importantly, Lily Evans.

"Does anyone fancy a duelling competition?" The bright-eyed face of Agora Oppingham peered around the door of the Ravenclaw compartment. The Raven in the window was obviously not approving, with painted feathers fluttering about the window.

"We just thought it might be a good way to pass the time, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins are already agreed." she beamed. Agora was a seventh year Slytherin with a reputation for being highly strung and totally barmy. She was supposedly the daughter of some noble pure-blood family, but mingled with all sorts just to annoy them.

"I'm up for it!" James leaped out of his seat and joined the growing lines of students in the wide hallway.

Prof. McGonnagal was standing in the hall, telling all the students about the various rules and etiquette of duelling. The duelling arena was marked by the long purple rug that ran the length of the hallway. It's mny silvery stars sewn in glistened and twinkled beneath their feet as the first couple took their places, two Fifth Years: "Remus Lupin and Severus Snape!" McGonnagal called.

The two boys eyed each other and bowed. With their wands at the ready they were poised. "To disarm only remember. We won't reach Beauxbatons for a while yet and I don't want to turn up with injured students!" she nodded at the boys. "Begin!"

Severus immediately cast an Expelliarmus Jinx, the red light shot down the way only to rebound on Remus' Protego Barrier. Remus smiled as the jinx hit the wall. The Gryffindors cheered.

"Digipinguis!" Remus shouted. Cone of yellow light shot from his wand like a blanket, slowing rapidly in the air, Severus' wand was under it as he cast his counter spell.

"Consistere Incantatum!" the blanket of hazy yellow stopped in mid-air and fizzled out of existence. "Rictusempra!" This spell shot like a bullet, with sparks like confetti behind it, and a comical whizzing followed.

Remus bent double in a fit of laughter and dropped his wand to the floor. "Severus Snape wins the duel!" Prof. McGonnagal shouted, then removed the tickling jinx from Remus. He stood, walked up to Severus and shook his hand. The two exchanged a smile.

"Snivelling worm!" James whispered as Remus joined the line again, "You should've-"

"Leave it, it was a fair match," Lily had come to stand beside them. "Why did you use the Butter Fingers Jinx and not Expelliarmus?"

Remus smiled as the effects of the tickler were still working a little through his system, "Because it can't usually be blocked, except with a slowing charm. Seems he knew about that."

"Kiara Hubble and Malcolm Hunt!" Prof. McGonnagal called. These were two sixth years. Kiara Hubble was known to be a perfectionist to the extremes. She had always had first class grades and never lost anything, she got in a foul mood if anything threatened that. She twisted her face into a malicious sneer.

Malcolm smiled politely back as they bowed and took poise. "Begin!"

The two quickly shot curses at each other, which met and rebounded to almost hit their casters. "Carpe Retractum!" Kiara quickly yelled, and a long whip of orange sparks winded it's way down to the un-expecting Malcolm. The spell hit his wand perfectly and wrapped itself around it.

Kiara yanked her wand back, jolting Malcolm forward and pulling the wand from his hand. When Kiara let go of her spell, the wand span through the air and landed near her feet. She grinned widely. "Well done Miss Hubble!" McGonnagal cheered, "Very original use of spells there I feel."

The crowd filled with noise as Prof. McGonnagal chose the next two. "Two Year Sevens, in fact our only two seventh years here are Agora and Anna."

Anna Jacob was a Hufflepuff, the only thing people remembered about her was that she once had a dizzy fit in Potions class and fell head first into a cauldron of slime. Agora cackled wickedly as Anna nervously took to the stage. "And Begin!"

With a haze of white light, Anna had cast up an ethereal Patronus to guard against harmful spells. The cone of light swirled in a circle at the centre of the runway. Agora had also cast a Protego shield and immediately retracted the spell.

Agora's wicked smile returned as an idea crept in. After a while, Anna saw Agora's hazy form stand still and do nothing. The spell was wearing out, and with a quick twist of the wrist she flung a Flippendo through the fading light of the Patronus.

It hit Agora's leg, which span from underneath her. She managed to keep her balance, spinning round to face Anna again, "Stabilifors!" She cried, and a group of sparkly white motes of light danced about and flew towards Anna. She tried to knock them away, but had to watch as they kept spinning about her. It was so hard not to look at them, and suddenly the world swept upwards and Anna was flat on her face.

The crowd laughed at this, and Agora strode up the way to stand just above the fallen form. "To disarm only!" Prof. McGonnagal warned. So Agora stopped and raised her wand, the crackle of red electricity jolted about the tip of the wand.

"Expell-"

"Flippendo!" Anna screamed, as her arm and wand swung from the floor to cast a full force jinx at Agora. The spell not only knocked, but flipped Agora through the air to land on her side. "I won't be humiliated again!" she said to herself.

The shocked Agora lay still for a minute as Anna got up. "Expelliarmus!" she cried, and the red bolt shot at Agora. Her wand tried to buck away from her hand but her grip was firm. Shooting up, she span on her heels and the green trim of her robes and ribbon in her hair whipped about her. The two girls now stared each other down. Everything was to play for.

The crowd gasped as the girls became locked in a competition of the minds. Neither would stand down.

"Stabilifors!" Agora cried. But this time she was ready.

"Consistere Incantatum!" and the dancing group of light motes slowly came to a stop before her. None of them moved, but unlike Remus' spell, they didn't fade. "Reditus Incantatum!"

The motes now whizzed back at Agora, who wasn't fully prepared, managing a counter spell, "Consistere Incantatum!" she yelled in fear. But the spell had no effect and the motes danced about her head. She tried not to look but only gazed harder at the rapid moving dots.

The world span about and dropped down as she fell backwards to the floor. The wand rolled out of her hand.

Every house cheered at the stunning display of magic they just saw. "What a duel!" James rejoiced, "I thought they would be there for hours!"

"That was pretty good," Amanda smiled, "And I don't even like duels."

The moods were high after that, Prof. McGonnagal had said she thought that was quite enough duelling for today and sent them all away. Anna was praised by everyone, and seemed to enjoy her spot in the lime-light.

The commotion from earlier died away as a few witches came around the train with trays of food. The Gryffindor Compartment was silent as they each received a healthy portion of juicy sausages, creamy mashed potatoes and a rich gravy with peas.

Scoffing the hot food n their mouths, they realised the train had come to a stop. Dumbledore's voice filled the compartment, as the four looked about them.

"We have now stopped in London. I thought we would give you time to finish your meals before we attempted crossing the English Channel, I warn you that you will need to be seated firmly before we embark."

The train exhaled and the windows were blasted with a flourish of steam. They ate quietly, until all of them had finished and sat in the largest red sofa at the back of the compartment.

"I knew we'd go over the channel," James said excitedly, "Do you think we'll be going really fast to keep afloat then?"

"Probably, that's why we have to sit securely. Do you know that even magic can't make large things manoeuvre over water, except boats and things? It's one of those non-magic rule thingys."

"Like the common cold, no one can cure that either." Lily added, "They can make great recovery potions but not prevention."

"Isn't it weird how they can travel through time, but not prevent a simple virus like that?" Amanda was met by stares at this. Apparently the others didn't know about Time Travel.

"Here we go!" Dumbledore's voice faded as the train started up and gravity pulled them back in their seats. They saw the racing buildings and lights of London as the train sped faster and faster. The four were crushed backwards and began to feel uneasy.

Then they felt as if the track beneath them wasn't there. Were they flying? But then the inevitable fall to gravity, they realised that wasn't it. Screams filled the train, as the train began a speedy decent.

SPLASH!

Everything became slower, at least the train resumed it's normal speed of racing through the muggle world. The four sat up and Remus wiped the steam from the inside of the window. They saw something that wasn't expected. They saw that they were speeding beneath the surface of the English Channel.


	7. Beauxbatons Academy

**  
Chapter VII**

**Beauxbatons Academy

* * *

The Train rolled sedately along the underwater track, no one had said or done anything but stare at the water all around the train. As the train began to become almost still, the track rose and the train crept onto the land, sluggish with a gasp of steam at the end.**

"Whoa!" James yelled, his smile widened as he saw the other's faces. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath a bit, as if it mattered. "That was-"

"Stupid!" Lily shouted back, "What if we'd left the windows open or something? They could at least have told us they were going to, I can't believe that!"

Straight away she stormed out of the compartment and stomped down the hallway with almighty thuds and grunts. The train shuddered to a start again and the Gryffindors were left in silence.

"Well I thought it was amazing," Amanda laughed. "But you know what this means don't you?"

"What?" said James

"We're in France."

- - -

The train had picked up it's speed again and was tearing through the French countryside like a wild dragon, the towns and villages whizzed passed them, and Lily had been sulking all the way there. The train was opened again and everyone had gone to mingle in the Slytherin Compartment, Lily had stayed in Gryffindor again.

But before long, the train slowed as they went through a looming forest, the train darting and dodging trees. The forest became pitch, with only the ghostly silver train tracks and frequent glow of eyes or lanterns in the trees.

"Hinkypunks." Agora stated as she peered through the window, "Must be marshland here then,"

Everyone else ignored this, and carried on talking about the stories they'd heard about Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, wondering just how different they would be.

- - -

The train eventually sprung out of the trees, and into a large meadow, the students gazed in awe as Beauxbatons slowly came closer to the train. A castle like nothing they had seen before, for this wasn't a winding and ageing old mound of stone like Hogwarts; this was a palace.

Not just any palace, but a palace fit for all the kings, queens, emperors and royalty of all over the world. All the students gasped and 'ahhhed' as the train promptly circled the outer palace, revealing monument us gardens with fountains and statues. The pathways and bridges were all in good repair, unlike the rickety old places in Hogwarts; everything seemed new and glorious, and as the train came to a slow halt near what seemed to be the entrance of the palace, they could see hundreds of students all in pale blue silk shoulder capes and hats. All craning to see who had just arrived, and many more various than they had at Hogwarts too. There were those with olive skin and darker hair; presumably from Spain and Greece, those with fairer complexions seemed to be generally French, and also a mix of things which they had not expected. The most outrageous of which was a massive girl that must have reached ten feet easily, as well as the shimmering women who danced and wandered about uninterested between the staff and students.

"Nymphs!" Amanda beamed, "I heard they served the meals and sung and danced for the school's entertainment!"

"I wish I lived in France!" came the still awe-struck James. He was still glancing at the figures on the marble steps. The train had stopped completely now, and Dumbledore had called for all students to assemble in the Hallway; without their belongings.

The students all tore themselves away from the windows and the girls went to check their appearance in the large bathroom mirror. The Hallway was filled with the noise of anticipation, and as James and Remus joined the row of students, Prof. Dumbledore and Prof. McGonnagal marched from their adjoining carriage and walked passed the students.

"Now is the time that we greet our new friends," Dumbledore spread his arms as he stopped and turned to face the crowd, "We will have no misbehaviour and I would like everyone to follow me in pairs. Any questions will be answered when we are all comfortably inside."

He turned again and the great door hissed steam outwards, leaving the students to exit in a cloud of mist.

They walked up the white marble steps silently, taking in the sights and sounds of the French countryside. The air was pleasantly warm for an autumn day, and the slight breeze was refreshing after a long trip

"Professor Dumbledore!" cried a man at the top of the steps. The two embraced and chatted quietly in French. He wore what looked like a muggle suit, dark pinstripes that made him look tall and slim. His shoulders were covered in a shoulder-cape, pinstriped and the same cut as the students, his right hand was covered in a dark grey glove, but his left held an ornate cane; long and black with a bronze upturned hand as a handle.

The two men embraced, though Remus noticed that they did not seem exactly friendly. The students now had taken their attention from the Hogwarts train and them, to a lucid lake of crystal waters that was now bubbling and thrashing in it's centre. The Hogwarts students all turned as well now, and saw a large pole emerge from the tower of churning water. Then a crow's nest with a rather wet witch holding to the pole for dear life, finally, as the pole grew taller, a large galleon-ship bounced upwards and settled softly on the rippling lake.

The ship itself was a very dark brown, with red and bronze emblems painted on it's side. The witch in the crow's nest was frantically waving her wand about at the deck, and now wizards and witches were emerging on the deck, and all enchanting the sails of the ship to billow into an eerie life. For the ship had obviously seen better days, the rope and cloth was decaying and torn, and the wood seemed rotting.

"That's Durmstrang Institute then," Lily sighed, "A little over-dramatic I think."

"Oh come off it," James turned to face her, whilst still trying to keep an eye on the lively shipmates, "That was totally amazing!"

Lily simply turned her head and sighed again. But the portholes in the ship were now opening, and a large wooden bridge emerging from the ship's side as it neared the bank of the lake. The bridge connected and two doors opened to reveal a large black hole, only to be suddenly filled with light, as the headmistress and students emerged.

From this distance, the students all looked large and square, but as they neared the palace of Beauxbatons, James saw that they were just wearing large and heavy fur cloaks about their shoulders. As the three schools stood silently at the steps of Beauxbatons, the three head teachers went and met each other. It seemed that Durmstrang Institute had also brought a secondary teacher, who stood at the head of the students now.

Strangely, she had a long and thick lilac veil over her head, hanging from a wide-brimmed lavender hat. She wore a tight jacket of deep blue, and a ruffled skirt of purple, her black laced boots protruding below. She turned and raised gloved hands to the students there, who instantly straightened and stopped talking, some sneered at the frightened looking Beauxbatons students.

"Come along," Prof. McGonnagal suddenly called back, and a shocked huddle of Hogwarts students began to trudge up the smoothly polished steps towards Dumbledore. The Beauxbatons students had returned inside, and the Durmstrang lot were also climbing the steps on the opposite side.

At the top of the steps, Prof. Dumbledore and the Durmstrang Headmistress were standing, chatting about their schools. It seemed that they had never met before, and were both quite curious as to how the other thought things should be done.

The Durmstrang woman was quite short, with broad shoulders, even without her fur cape. Her hair was drawn into a tight plait that was spiralled on her head into a bun. Her square little face pointed at the nose, and a black beauty spot sat neatly in the corner of her cheek. She smiled a grin at Prof. Dumbledore and went back to her side of the steps now.

"We will all be introduced after we have gone in," Prof. Dumbledore was with them again, "But we have been asked to wait until the students of Beauxbatons are seated for dinner before we go in. Are there any questions you would like to ask before we go in?"

"Sir?" Amanda had raised her hand, she waited for a nod of approval, "Does everyone here speak English?"

"Yes Miss Knowall, we have all agreed that we will converse mainly in English. This is because that the European Ministries of Magic have language lessons in all schools. All the students are taught English, and many speak a few more languages too."

"Professor?" Georgina now raised her hand. Dumbledore nodded, "When will we start lessons and what will the arrangements be?"

Dumbledore laughed, and saw a few of the students do the same, "My dear girl, all things of that nature will be discussed inside, you will have no concerns about any lessons or exams that you will need to work on."

"Sir?" now Anna Jacob had a hand raised. "Where will we be staying?"

"Ah," Dumbledore smiled again, "We will actually be sleeping in the Hogwarts Express, which I am sure will be adequate once we have altered it slightly. As for seating arrangements in lessons and mealtimes, I believe that we may sit wherever we wish in the hall. As I have said though, the timetables and lessons plans will be explained inside"  
"Most lessons that you will have will be taught by the Beauxbatons Academy staff, though, any classes that you attend that are not taught here will be taken by myself or Professor McGonnagal. You will also have the option I believe, and I strongly suggest that you take it, to be taught subjects and with teachers who are from Durmstrang Institute. This could be a valuable experience for all of you."

"I trust that we are all satisfied and will now follow the Durmstrang students into the Feast Hall."

The Durmstrang lot had indeed began to move into the school, striding solidly like an army. Dumbledore and McGonnagal followed with the Hogwarts students.

Lily and Amanda walked side by side through the massive metal doors, gazing about the marble-tiled floor and walls of the Entrance Hall. There was a large stone staircase spiralling up through the centre of the room, and small statues scattered about the hall. It was empty and quiet, and they were both curious as to where all these doorways would lead, but for now they followed the group round a corner to another set of magnificent steel doors. The doors opened, and the Durmstrang group marched on in, followed by Hogwarts.

This hall was much larger and grander than their Great Hall, and instead of four long tables were many round tables and chairs, reminding them all of fancy restaurants. Music hummed from the corners of the room, and Amanda first noticed the nymphs that danced, sung and played instruments beautifully upon raised stages. She brimmed with excitement.

There were several tables in the centre of the room that were empty. Obviously laid out for the two visiting schools, whilst four additional places were set at the curving long table for the staff. The teachers lead their students to appropriate tables and left them to join the staff.

As they sat in the centre, black and crimson in a sea of pale blue, even the scary looking Durmstrang students seemed uneasy now. After all, the home students who now surrounded them and were all staring in whispers.

"Settle down!" the man in the pinstripe suit was stood at the long curved table. Everyone turned in silence. "I would like to first greet our two guests this evening, those from Durmstrang Institute, and those from Hogwarts School. A polite wave of clapping chimed all around them.

"I of course, am Prof. Magnus, headmaster of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. We want you all to feel welcome and study with us, but more importantly compete with us for the title of Triwizard Champion!"

This caused a much louder cheer, and many of the French students stood to clap. They then saw that the Triwizard Cup was positioned on an ornate pedestal in front of Prof. Magnus' place. It seemed that the Hogwarts was the only of the three that wasn't frighteningly enthusiastic about the cup.

"But before we get anywhere near discussing that, I must first address our guests. A few rules and warnings that I am sure will not be strange to you. Firstly, it is not permitted for students to be outside or wandering the school, out of hours. Also, I probably do not need to tell you not to go anywhere near the forest that surrounds the school grounds at all. The school is perfectly safe, although I cannot say the same for the forest."

"As well as this, currently, the Quidditch Pitch is also out of bounds as we are preparing it for the Triwizard Tournament. Please adhere to any instruction that the staff of any of these schools gives you, and you need only ask either any of the nymphs who reside with us, or any of the prefects of our school."

"I know that you must all be anticipating lessons," he said into a murmur of tuts and coughs, "So it is important to know that your teachers will give you your timetables and maps of the school that we have already prepared. After a tour tomorrow, you will start lessons the day after. As for our own students, any changes to your lessons will be posted in the common rooms."

"We also have an impartial judge of who the three champions should be, which we will be revealing after everyone has settled, in a few days it will be time to decide, those of you from Beauxbatons know as we have discussed, you must be sure before entering yourself. But for now, we must eat."

He beckoned to a few nymphs around the room, smiling, they waltzed back and forth with large trays of food and drinks, without a falter they danced around with perfect balance and served the students and staff.

The spread was amazing, much more formal than at Hogwarts, but still very magical. The students ate and chatted amongst themselves, whilst drinking wine that was on every table.

"Hey! I don't think we're supposed to be drinking wine," Lily stared into the rebellious eyes of Isabelle.

"It's legal over here actually," she sniped, "So why don't you get off your high horse and-"

"Shhh!" Georgina hissed at them, she saw the wary eyes of Prof. McGonnagal staring at the minor scene. She picked up the bottle of wine and looked questioningly at Prof. McGonnagal, she conferred with Dumbledore who smiled and nodded at Georgina. After this, Isabelle grinned smugly at Lily, who went into another sulk.

"Have you seen that huge girl?" James whispered at Remus, they were both sat at a table with a now friendly Agora Oppingham and Anna Jacobs, as well as two other Hufflepuff girls. Severus Snape had sat as far away as possible from the people at the table, his nose in a book.

"Be quiet," Remus whispered back, "I think she's probably half-giant. Like that boy in our school, though he's a few years younger than us, so maybe you just think he's big naturally."

"We have a half-giant in our school?" James looked shocked, "Why didn't anyone tell us?"

"Because Dumbledore thinks that there are more important things to life than what people are, do you expect him to announce every muggle-born or-"

"I get your point." James smiled.

"Apparently," Agora had leaned over to them in a huddle with the other girls. "That teacher that is with the Durmstrang lot is a vampire." she said sinisterly

"The one in the veil?" said James.

"No, the one who was wandering about in broad daylight!" Kiara Hubble had a notoriously bad temper, always thinking she was better than everyone else. "Of course the one in the veil!"

But she was now adjusting the veil. The sky had grown dark outside, and she had realised this, as well as a few other students in the hall who were now staring at her. Her gloves were the first to be removed, showing pale but beautiful hands, black nails to boot.

And as she unwound the lilac veil from her head, they saw a long flow of blonde hair fall. Her face was white and perfect. Quite round, she resembled a china-doll, with cherry lips and dark eyes and eyebrows. Her lime eyes flashed about the room.

"A vampire!" James almost shouted. Luckily there was too much noise and music in the hall for anyone to notice this. "Are they crazy?"

"Don't be a fool James," Remus was looking stern. For of course he was an authority on misunderstood races in the Wizarding world. "Vampires are just like anyone else. They just get a bad reputation for their need for blood, like werewolves I suppose." that last comment dropped a squeezing foot onto James. He shrank into his chair.

"Anyway, isn't that-" Remus was staring now

"Reeva Vollow." Severus had raised his head now that the conversation had turned to his favourite subject; The Dark Arts. His arching nose and greasy black hair hid his face, but he was staring at Remus with a knowing eye.

James was about to say something nasty, but again felt the foot upon his. "You know about her?" Remus smiled.

"Of course, who doesn't?" Severus sniped. "Miss Vollow is the foremost activist for Vampire Rights, she has taught at Durmstrang Institute for years and is generally accepted as the face of the public vampire community."

"But they can't do magic can they? I mean, their classed as Dark Creatures aren't they?" Agora seemed to have lost her dark expression of drama. She was as much out of 'the know' as James was.

"Not in some places," Remus added, "In Estonia they have a huge supporting. Vampires have been trying to live 'in the light' so to speak for a few years now. They're just like us except that they feed on blood instead of food or drink."

"Ew!" Anna Jacob looked away in disgust. James laughed.

"Then how come everyone else in Estonia isn't dead, moron?" Kiara Hubble had once again tried to shed light on her side of the story.

"Because they don't have to kill do they, besides, they can drink from animals too." Snape once again returned to his book. Kiara screwed her face and turned her head dramatically, Severus did not notice this.

"Excuse me," an athletic boy had come over to the table and was leaning over Agora, his rugged accent was accompanied by flopping brunette hair and an angular face, "I only wanted to borrow the wine."

"Certainly you can," Agora grinned coyly, "Might see you around?"

"I hope so." he replied with handsome smile. He reached for the wine and took the bottle slowly passed Agora. She giggled at him and began to whisper to Anna Jacob again.

The rest of the night passed merrily, as students and staff chatted about schools, until the evening drew to a close with the teachers collecting their students to the train, as they walked down the marble steps, they saw that the gravel paths that led all about the grounds of the school were lit all along with oddly glowing toadstools, the Hogwarts Express stood quietly just beside one such path.

The compartments were split now, a wall had appeared at the back, which was now concealing the two bedrooms for the Gryffindor students. The students received their timetables and school information booklets and went straight to the bedrooms.

Two red and gold trimmed beds now sat in the small bedrooms, and James and Remus went and sat on them, gazing intently at the booklets and lists.

"We can do Dark Arts classes," Remus was thinking aloud.

"Don't you mean Defence?"

"No, look at the Durmstrang one." He pointed at the battered looking black, red and bronze leaflet on James' bed. "It says that in Durmstrang they teach people to accept the Dark side of magic, like vampires. We can get taught by Prof. Vollow, that's the vampire, about trying to work with the Darker side of magic, as a way of understanding it. I'm signing up for that!"

"You want to practice dark magic?" James almost fell off the bed. His friend was now telling him that he wanted to be evil.

"No, no. This isn't about being bad James, it's about dealing with darkness as a way to balance with it and understand it, know thy enemy and all that."

"You just want that vampire to talk to you about werewolves," James snorted.

"Her name is Prof. Vollow James, would you like me to call you, 'that wizard', or maybe you want to call me 'werewolf'?"

"Remus, I'm sorry, I didn't think that-"

"No, you didn't think." And with that, Remus climbed hastily under his sheets and left James in silence. James sat and read through the rest of the Durmstrang booklet. Maybe he should take the Dark Arts class too.


	8. Alone Again

**  
Chapter VIII**

**Alone Again**

* * *

The owls flew busily through the hall, dropping letters and parcels all around him. Sirius was thankful to receive one in James' hand, it had been three days since they had left and he was getting worried that they hadn't made it. He read the letter eagerly;

_Padfoot,_

_It's great here in France, they live in a palace! All marble tiled and fountains and stuff, as well as a load of nymphs running round with not much on, ha, bet you wish you were here now?_

_Besides that, it is just like being at home, I mean there are a lot more people here and stuff but- and we get to do new lessons too. Don't sound shocked and will explain in the next letter, but me and Remus have signed up for Dark Arts lessons. Will tell you more when we have had the class, but that's what they do in Durmstrang._

_There is also a vampire teacher here. Well, she is from Durmstrang but still. Apparently there is a half-giant in our school. The lower years or something. I never noticed before but just thought I'd tell you because there is this girl here who is like ten feet tall. She looks real funny next to all the others._

_Remus will be fine with his furry little problem, because Dumbledore got him this really strong sleeping draught. They have loads of ingredients over here that we can't get and he is going to get sedated at the full moon. I'm not sure Georgina knows yet, but it's getting close so maybe he will say soon._

_We had our first lessons today, I had charms with this weird French woman called Garrot or something and we did the same stuff as we were back home. By the way, how is Wormtail?_

_We can drink wine here too, and the school is amazing. Loads of secret passageways and stuff I bet, which reminds me of something. I think we should make a map of our school, saves carrying all those bits of paper about with the passwords and stuff on them. But we can talk more about that when we get back, what I wanted to say is that I hope your not too lonely back there with wormy. Try and be nicer to people maybe, ha, fat chance. Anyway, bye for now and will write more when I have had lessons and when the Tournament starts. Can't wait._

_From, Prongs_

Sirius smiled at it, and read it through again. He could see that others must have sent home letters to their friends too, as groups had begun to form around the hall. He felt the emptiness around him, as the spaces were left for his two friends. After his argument with Wormtail the day before, he had not seen him.

He knew that they would be back soon, back with a Triwizard Cup for Hogwarts. He smiled at the thought, and read the letter again. He searched the room for the half giant. Haggard or something he was called. Then he found him, at the end of the Gryffindor table was someone who looked like a rather wide man. The fact that he was sitting with the First Years showed him he was right. Maybe he would make friends with him?

But why should he? His friends were coming back soon. They wouldn't leave him for long. In the mean time he had the luxury of being away from Wormtail, always annoying him and pestering him. It was nice and quiet. Well, quiet anyway.


End file.
